pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hstar/Archive2
PokePower Can I please join PokePower? I asked Crimsonnavy but he has not responded. I have 903 edits. Hey thanks for helping with the body style categories they're a pain.How do you like my sig?''Gator''fan6 19:46, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Job Yes I am very good at creating and adding categories to pages and also creating templates. The job I want is called Organizer someone who specializes in organizing the wikia. I forgot to thank you for writing that paragraph.''Gator''fan6 20:15, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Archiving I've just done it for you. Edit the talk page turning off the RTE or switch to source mode, Select the messages you want to archive and cut them (or copy and delete). Edit a subpage of the talk page User_talk:Hstar/Archive1, and paste the contents in source mode. Then save both pages. Also, the rename of the episode was made. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Opinion Thank you for writing that message on Crimsonnavy talk page that was nice. I hope he accepts me.''Gator''fan6 20:33, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archiving and Blogging Okay. And do you mind telling me what I shoould put on the new blog I will make soon? (Right now I am new in the PokePower team so I don't know much of the current events.) Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower! 20:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry! Hi! I'm sorry! I'm not doing it for the Badges! I'm just trying to help this Wiki grow! that's all! oh and one more thing! Want to be Friends? User:Amyroselove Hey Thanks for leaving me a message on my talk page. I left you a reply there. Toonguy500 18:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll try to remind if I write an artical on an episode. I was trying to return the favor. Plus I didn't had time to remind. Toonguy500 22:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind making improvements on the artical on "Entei At Your Own Risk", please? Toonguy500 23:26, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I made an artical on Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden. Would you mind making some improvements on it, please? Toonguy500 04:18, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I made an artical on The Purr-fect Hero. Would you mind making some improvements on it, please? Toonguy500 22:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) That's because I didn't had time to put the synopsis in the episode, but I did.Toonguy500 21:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I made an artical on The Case of the K-9 Caper. Toonguy500 21:14, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry If I forgot to remind you. Sometimes I wish I had time for everything. Toonguy500 19:45, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Misc Messages You think it would be great to add a Quotes section in each episode article? Some of them are quite funny. Winxfan1 16:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Quotes Can do. I was thinking we could put the quotes at the near bottom of the page. We'll have to watch every single episode of Pokemon to pick the best quotes. Winxfan1 18:21, February 12, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1﻿ RE: Episode Templates Thank you! If you have any questions or need help with those templates or anything else feel free to ask me. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 11:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :No Problem you can add me to you friend list and I just finish the template for DP series. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 12:53, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Toonguy500 I've blocked him because the summaries he was putting on pages were plagiarized from other sites. You can put them for deletion if you don't have time to rewrite them. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 20:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC) The battles have begun! Make as many edits as you can and put them on the blog so we can count them up! Hurry! You have until the 19th! Episode Article Improvements Hi There. I know we're on separate teams but do you think that you can make all the episode articles for season 1 like the episode 1 article? There isn't much info from episode 7 onward. If you can that'd be great. Thanks Winxfan1 12:12, February 16, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1﻿ Re: Episode Template Don't worry I still doing some testing those options will be back once I am done I just need a little time because the old template was not really that readable. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 21:25, February 16, 2011 (UTC) :So far I add back a few IL001 — IL009, IL011, IL016 — IL020 — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 23:20, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The BW episodes are also restored. — Gaehwasanlink=User:Gaehwasantalk 会話 01:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Episode Article Layout Here is what I think each and every episode article should look like see: IL001: Pokémon - I Choose You! This is the general idea. Full episode plots, trivia and quotes. Plus links. If the rticles from episode 7 onward looked like this we'd be in business. Winxfan1 00:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Maybe I can help. Maybe I can help. I'll get all the page layouts started, so all you have to do is add the details. I'll even throw in some quotes and trivial tidbits. If that helps. Winxfan1 22:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Season 1 Episode Layouts complete. I am happy to report that I have completed the episode layouts for all the episodes of season 1, the Indigo League. Winxfan1 13:56, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Re:Ash Pokemon Template What do you mean the "AshPokemon" template? Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 18:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You Can't! I spent hours making those page layouts. You can't just delete them. Look, Why don't I add in some trivia and quotes. That should get the process started a little. I just thought that if I did the laylouts it would be less work for you to do. Please leave the pages be until you get back. So when will you get back? Winxfan1 19:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1. :There is no reason to delete them, just add the template to them. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 19:30, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Minor Template Changes Done. Lead" → "Main" and "Support" → "Recurring" enjoy! — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 20:24, February 18, 2011 (UTC) How do you make friends? I was just wondering how you make friends. Because I would like to add you as a friend. Please tell me. Winxfan1 14:49, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxan1 Thanks You're welcome. You're right, Holiday Hi-Jynx and Snow Way Out were specials. Yet for some reason there they were after It's Mr. Mime Time. But now that that's cleared up, what'll we do with those two articles? Winxfan1 18:03, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 I'm Sorry the second I'm sorry for disregarding your orders but All I am doing is putting the right episode templates where they belong. Besides Gaewashan is wrong about one thing: Pallet Party Panic was the final episode of the Indigo League series, not Friend and Foe Alike. We should make other episode listings for specials. That way the info for them won't be lost. What do you think? Winxfan1 20:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 : Actually Pallet Party Panic is part of Orange Island in the Japanese version but its Indigo League in English. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 20:21, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Using Bulbapedia content I see you've seen my other messages on other talk pages, so I'll put this here, too: *Attribution —You must attribute the work in the manner specified by the author or licensor (but not in any way that suggests that they endorse you or your use of the work). *Noncommercial —You may not use this work for commercial purposes. --Immewnity 20:28, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Indigo League All the Indigo League articles are align with their proper index code now. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 01:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Some stuff to consider I would like your opinion on some quotes for future episode articles: "I dedicate this match to the girl who saved my sister." ~Rudy about Misty Whitney: "How did we end up in the Goldenrod Galleria? Maybe I only know where I'm going when I don't know where I'm going." Ash: "Maybe, but at least you got us where we wanted to go to begin with." Whitney:"He he. That's true Ash, no all we have to do is walk through the automatic-" WHAM! Whitney: "Guess they're not automatic." Misty: "Tell me something Brock, How many of the girls that youve fallen in love with have fallen in love with you back?" Brock: "Not one." Suzie: "We're at the table." Cindy: "That's gross." May: "I can't stand you Ash Ketchum!" Ash: "Oooh I'm heartbroken!" "We're not a couple! And we're not happy either!" Ash and May after losing to Oscar and Andy Brock bangs his head on the wall. Brock: "I wonder if that treatment works wonders for me." Misty tugs Brock by the ear. Misty: "She cures booboos not bozos." "Save your breath my name is guh... I'm Shauna. Shauna the Battle Girl." Shauna James: "Poor Seviper." Meowth: "It knows not what it's done." What do you think? Something I wanted to talk to you about There is something I wanted to talk to you about. Cinnamin 115 wrote up a great fully detailed episode plot for IL007 so I was wondering if she could write up fully detailed episode plots for all the remaining episode articles. What do you think? Winxfan1 15:23, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 My opinion Well in my opinion, wouldn't one article a day take the entire series forever to finish? BTW, great job with the episode plot for DP105. Winxfan1 16:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Yikes If memory serves, copying content from Bulbapedia is against the rules. BTW, any thoughts about Cinnamon writing up episode plots? She's really good at it. Winxfan1 17:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Project Anime I have created a project page: Project Anime you can used this page for many purposes to inform project members, discussion, news/updates, a to-do list, etc. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 21:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Thanks girl. You're a real trooper. I'll add those quotes. BTW, what do you think of the quotes I picked so far? Winxfan1 22:44, February 20, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Should I create pages for the DP episodes? ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 11:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that name... ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 12:19, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ? What did I do? ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 12:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ofcourse Ok. But did the page I created already exist or something? ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 12:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh. And yes I was talking about the theme song. Sorry about that. ~~Meet Darkraian10... The Blogger of PokePower!~~ 13:17, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes. I will join Project Anime. What do I have to do? Winxfan1 13:26, February 21, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 The Original Series Sorry but I need some clarification on the Episode Guide on the Original Series on the numbering with Orange Islands and Johto do you want to reset or continue the numbering from Indigo League although they are part of a single series in Japan but not overseas which it was divided into seasons. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 19:57, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry again Sorry. Its just that, well, Ash Won the Coral-Eye Badge right after Tracey hooked up with him and Misty. There's a new badge section and we can't let that go to waste. I promise we'll stick to season 1 until it's done. So at our current rate, how long will that be? Have you checked in with Cinnamon? Winxfan1 16:01, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Very well. All right. Just don't be afraid to be too detailed in your synopses. I'm only on IL009 gathering any trivia and quotes I could. After this is done, what do you say we have Cinnamon turn the synopses into fully detailed episode plots. Like the ones for IL001-IL008? It would be nicem plus it could be a way to beat Bulbapedia's articles. Also, you might be mad at me about this but I updated all the BW episode articles with English names of everyone so far.Winxfan1 17:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *Awesome. I like to think of them as episode plots. And I'll bet you'll do this fo every season. Just thought you should know someone posted a "Crazy as a Lunatone" Episode article without permission, and it wasn't me. Winxfan1 21:39, February 22, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Project Anime I have created a template, Template:PokePowerProject, for PokePower project pages. Please add it to the top of your project page. It should box the whole page in our theme. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 21:31, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :Your welcome, and if you ever need any help when Gaehwasan or Ciencia Al Poder is not on, I'm pretty good at fixing templates. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 17:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much Thank you. Though I doubt Sandstorm will be my buddy for ratting him out. BTW, what did you think of the quotes I picked, you know, once season 1 is done. I bet we'll be doing this season by season. Well it's a good thing I was on the ball with the first four episode articles of the Orange League saga. Providing template and quotes. Pikachu Re-Volts is one of my least favorite episodes but when the time comes I'll have to watch it for research. Winxfan1 19:44, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 :Actually, Sandstormrocks made that article in November, before you posted the guidelines on the anime project page. Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re:Template Trouble Fixed. It disappeared because under the trainer section of the template, Aaron (elite four) had only and was missing this . Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 20:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you very much the sequel Thanks a lot. Each quote goes to their respective episodes when their articles are up. And I see you're also doing some work in the episode articles. Top notch job on Go West Young Meowth. Cleanup can be a drag but it will be over soon. Winxfan1 21:11, February 23, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Re: They aren't mean You suggest that I obey those "warnings"? Well I suggest you stay out of other people's business. Something got fowled up. I think something got fowled up with the template of IL074: All Fired up. Can you check out what happened? Winxfan1 15:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Re: templates Well iif it's not too much trouble I would like one where it says I'm a fan of Zapdos. Speaking of templates, didn't you get my message about something that has gone wrong with the template for episode article IL074? Winxfan1 15:25, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 I'm a guy There are a few things you should know: 1. I'm a guy. 2. I like Pokemon. I know it seems weird that a guy likes Winx Club but still... Winxfan1 15:53, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 *Thanks. I know a lot about Pokemon. For Instace: Back in the days of Generation I Fire Punch, Ice Punch and ThunderPunch were all Special moves and were beneficial to pokemon with high Special stats like Alakazam. Now they're physical moves. Not much for Alakazam since it's attack sat is so weak, but they are beneficial to high attack stat pokemon like Machamp and Hitmonchan. How's that?Winxfan1 16:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC)Winxfan1 Re:Template Colours and Issues Winxfan has taken care of the template on IL074. Some colors may need to be added using their . It's easier to make templates for users if you actually you create a template, I made a fan template for you as an example, . Crimsonnavy (Talk· ) 18:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Project Anime Template & Oh I know Thats a great news to hear, you are beginning to understand the wiki codes don't worry. Remember tests and trials is an important factor! As for colors on wiki generally actual name of the color is not significant as the "Hex Code" (december.com a great resources for many hex code colors) Good Luck! — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 20:58, February 24, 2011 (UTC) That darn Lovelyladies Lovelyladies is really bothering right now. He or she keeps doing bad things and gets badges for it. I was wondering if you and/or Crimsonnavy could block him or something.--Qazqaz555 01:24, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :He will once he logs in don't worry this types of events happens time to time. — ⒼⒶⒺⒽⓌⒶⓈⒶⓃ会話 06:54, February 25, 2011 (UTC)